Look at Me
by SelMinho
Summary: Melihat orang tuamu yang setiap hari bertengkar, tidak pernah memahami perasaanmu, dan saat kesalahpahaman itu datang kau harus menghadapi kenyataan pahit saat orang tuamu memilih untuk berpisah."Kenapa harus ada pernikahan, jika akhirnya harus berpisah?".\"Mungkin itu pilihan yang terbaik, agar tak saling menyakiti satu sama lain."\Fanfiction Naru x Hina.\AU\OOC\Banyak Typo(s)
1. Fragile

**Look at Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fanfiction Naruto & Hinata**

 **Story of SelMinho**

 **Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s) dan masih banyak kekurangan yang lain.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R &R**

.

.

.

 _ **Brakkk...**_

 _ **Praaanggg...**_

 _ **Praaangg...**_

.

.

.

Terdengar suara pecahan kaca dan beberapa barang yang hancur karena bantingan dari dalam kamar orang tuaku, aku hanya menghela nafas selalu saja begini, aku sudah bosan mendengar kedua orang tuaku yang setiap hari terus bertengkar dengan alasan yang tidak jelas.

Dari dalam kamar aku bisa mendengar suara ibu yang menangis histeris dan berteriak ingin cerai dari ayah. Aku berpikir setelah hidup bersama selama bertahun-tahun mengapa baru-baru ini ia ingin berpisah. Tapi aku hanya bisa apa, aku tidak bisa membaca jalan pikiran mereka. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya sesuai dengan pikiranku yang logis. Oh ayolah, aku sudah bosan mendengar para pasangan yang sudah menikah bertahun-tahun tapi ujung-ujungnya ingin cerai, lantas mengapa mereka harus menikah? Aku heran dengan pemikiran mereka itu. Hah lebih baik aku tidur dari pada memikirkan hal yang menurutku rumit ini.

Keesokan paginya semua berjalan dengan tenang, aku sudah bisa menduga jika ini akan terjadi. Orang tuaku bersikap seperti biasa, Ibu menyiapkan sarapan dan ayah yang meminum kopinya dan membaca koran di meja makan.

Aku heran dengan mereka berdua lantas mengapa mereka harus bertengkar sehebat itu, jika ujung-ujungnya di pagi hari seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hah... aku bingung dengan jalan pikiran mereka. Lebih baik aku pergi menemui Naruto mengajaknya jalan-jalan karena jujur saat ini aku sangat membutuhkan hiburan di luar.

.

.

 **٭٭٭٭٭**

 **.**

 **.**

Perkenalkan namaku Hyuga Hinata anak dari Hyuga Hiashi dan juga Hyuga Hikari, saat ini usiaku sudah menginjak 19 tahun, aku kuliah di salah satu Universitas Swasta di kota ini, aku mengambil jurusan Teknik Informatika. Jangan heran jika wanita sepertiku berani mengambil fakultas yang rata-rata semua mahasiswanya laki-laki semua ada alasan tersendiri aku memilih jurusan itu.

Temanku Namikaze Naruto menjadi salah satu alasanku untuk memilih mengambil jurusan yang sama, karena jujur saja aku adalah orang yang lemah dalam bersosialisasi untuk itu aku malas jika harus mencari teman baru.

Sedikit cerita tentang Namikaze Naruto dia adalah teman sekelasku sejak SMA, dia tipe orang yang ceria dan ramah kepada semua orang berbanding terbalik denganku, aku hanyalah orang yang berwajah datar dan cenderung cuek dengan keadaan di sekitarku, mungkin itulah yang membuatku sulit untuk bersosialisasi. Tapi pandangan Naruto tentangku menurutnya,

"Menurutku Hinata itu manis dan baik, hanya saja kau terlalu menutup dirimu dengan keadaan sekitar, kau terkesan tidak peduli. Padahal aku bisa melihat jika kau tengah memendam perasaanmu yang lain sejak lama. Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa itu, tapi aku bisa melihat ada sisi rapuh dalam dirimu."

"Benarkah? Kau hanya asal menyimpulkan saja. Di dunia ini tidak ada orang yang bisa memahami perasaan satu sama lain."

"Kau berpikir begitu karena hanya melihat dari satu sisi saja, cobalah untuk melihat seluruh sisi orang lain, maka kau akan memahaminya secara menyeluruh."

"Kheh... Untuk apa aku memahami perasaan orang lain sedangkan orang lain tidak akan bisa memahami perasaanku ini, jangan bercanda!"

Aku ingin tertawa jika mendengar perkataan temanku itu, menurutku perasaan seseorang hanya bisa dirasakan oleh dirinya sendiri karena saat ini banyak orang yang lebih mementingkan dirinya sendiri daripada orang lain. Aku setuju dengan hal itu karena aku sendiri bisa merasakannya.

Bayangkan saja jika dari kecil orang tuamu tidak pernah memahami apa maumu dan tidak memberi perhatian seperti orang tua lain pada umunya. Mereka lebih mementingkan dirinya masing-masing. Mungkin inilah yang membuatku malas untuk bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Mereka hanya berpura-pura baik jika ada maksud tertentu setelah mereka mendapat apa yang diinginkan, mereka akan pergi meninggalkanmu.

.

.

 **٭٭٭٭٭**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto mengajakku jalan-jalan ke taman kota, aku menyetujuinya karena kurasa itu tidaklah buruk, daripada di rumah tak ada teman. Aku jalan beriringan dengan pemuda di sebelahku ini, aku memilih diam dan mendengar semua ocehannya yang tak jelas itu. Naruto memang pandai untuk mencari topik pembicaraan agar suasana tidak terlihat canggung, meskipun aku hanya menanggapi semua ucapannya itu dengan gumaman yang tidak jelas karena jujur saja aku sangat malas bicara jika moodku berada di level paling bawah.

Kami memilih duduk di bangku dekat danau, sore itu suasananya sangat nyaman membuat pikiranku yang semula kacau kini berubah menjadi damai. Menikmati hembusan angin sore yang membelai surai indigoku, aku memilih memejamkan mata dan tersenyum menikmati suasana seperti ini. Aku sadar jika pemuda disampingku ini terus memperhatikanku tapi aku memilih mengabaikannya.

"Kau terlihat cantik jika sedang tersenyum."

Mataku langsung terbuka dan hanya meliriknya sebentar, jujur saja aku sudah sering mendengar pujiannya itu, dan itu sukses membuat jantungku berdetak sangat kencang. Aku tidak tahu apa artinya ini. Apakah aku terkena penyakit jantung? Astaga setelah ini aku harus konsultasi dengan Sakura dan menanyakan keadaanku ini.

Bukan hanya sekali saja jantungku berdetak kencang seperti ini, namun sudah terlalu sering saat pemuda ini sedang memuji atau jarak diantara kami sangat dekat. Terkadang aku merasakan pipiku memanas, jujur perasaan seperti ini sangatlah merepotkan.

"Ayah dan ibuku semalam bertengkar."

"Lagi?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, aku sebenarnya tak tahu apa masalah mereka sehingga setiap hari harus bertengkar." Aku memilih menundukkan kepala, saat merasakan telapak tangan yang mengelus surai indigoku aku mendongak dengan mata berkaca-kaca, jujur baru kali ini rasanya aku ingin menangis dan berteriak. Meluapkan semua emosi yang kupendam, tapi pada kenyataannya itu sangatlah sulit kulakukan.

"Ssttt... tenanglah, aku disini. Ceritakan semua masalahmu!"

Naruto memelukku guna untuk menenangkanku, pelukannya sangat hangat dan itu membuatku sangat nyaman, aku bisa mendengar jantungnya yang berdetak sangat kencang sama sepertiku.

Tapi aku tidak ingin menceritakan masalahku ini, lebih baik kupendam sendiri selagi aku masih sanggup. Aku memilih mengeratkan pelukanku pada pemuda ini dan menangis dalam diam. Sebenarnya aku sangat benci menangis karena orang akan memandangku lemah, tapi untuk saat ini aku tak peduli karena aku merasa cukup lelah dengan semua masalahku ini.

.

.

 **٭٭٭٭٭**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~To Be Continue~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haii... Aku bawa cerita baru^^

Disini fic ini aku sengaja buat wordnya sedikit hehehehe :D

Oh ya, sedikit cerita nih aku buat ini menurut pengalaman diriku sendiri, tapi tidak semua sih...

Oke... gimana pendapat kalian tentang fic ini ? mohon tinggalkan jejak!

Arigatou^^

 _ **SelMinho^^**_


	2. Loneliness

_Pernahkah kalian merasakan yang namanya kesepian ?_

 _Keadaan dimana kita merasakan kesendirian, kekosongan dan kehampaan_

 _Seolah tak ada orang yang akan mengerti_

 _Karena kita merasa menjadi satu-satunya makhluk yang seolah tak beruntung_

 _Apalagi ketika semua orang tampak bahagia dan hanya kita satu-satunya yang terjebak dalam rasa sepi itu_

 _Terjebak dalam rasa sepi bisa membuat seseorang merasa menjadi orang yang paling tidak beruntung dan menjadi makhluk yang tak berguna_

 _Rasa ini kerap muncul apabila kita sudah kehilangan arah tujuan, saat sudah tak ada lagi gairah atau semangat untuk menjalani hidup_

 _._

Itulah yang kurasakan saat ini, hidupku terasa hampa tak ada semangat maupun gairah. Seolah aku hidup di dunia ini hanyalah sia-sia. Aku tak tahu apa sebenarnya tujuan hidupku, semua masih terasa abu-abu.

Bertambahnya usia, seseorang pasti akan memikirkan masa depan mereka sebaik mungkin atau bahkan sudah mempersiapkannya secara masak-masak. Tapi tidak denganku aku hanya berpikir _'Jalani saja apa yang ada di depanmu, untuk hari kedepannya kita cukup ikuti seperti air yang mengalir'_.

Kheh... bahkan air yang mengalir 'pun masih punya tempat tujuan untuk berlabuh. Aku merasa malu dengan pemikiranku itu.

Cukup konyol memang tapi itulah pemikiranku, pemikiran seseorang yang telah menyerah akan hidupnya, seseorang yang hanya mengikuti garis takdir yang telah ditentukan karena aku takut jika harapan yang selama ini kuinginkan tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan, maka perasaan kecewalah yang akan datang menghantuiku.

.

.

.

 **Look at Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fanfiction Naruto & Hinata**

 **Story of SelMinho**

 **Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s) dan masih banyak kekurangan yang lain.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R &R**

.

.

.

 **٭٭٭٭٭**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Drrtt... drrttt...**_

Ponselku bergetar pertanda ada pesan masuk, aku melihat ada satu pesan.

 _ **From : Naruto**_

 _Kau di mana? Apa semua baik-baik saja?_

"Apa maksudnya?" Aku bingung dengan isi pesan itu, mengapa ia tiba-tiba menanyakan hal yang tidak ku mengerti.

 **To : Naruto**

Di rumah. Semua baik. Memangnya ada apa?

.

 _ **From : Naruto**_

 _Tidak ada. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku takut kau merasa kesepian dan membutuhkan teman._

 _._

Hahh... Dia selalu mengerti akan kondisiku ini. Apakah dia itu seorang peramal? Mengapa dia selalu tahu dengan semua masalah yang ku alami. Aku meletakkan ponselku kembali di atas nakas, memilih memandang langit-langit kamarku dengan pandangan kosong. Aku sempat berpikir sebenarnya siapa aku? apa tujuanku? dan mengapa aku hidup?

Semua pertanyaan itu selalu berputar di otakku, jika aku sendiri tidak tahu tujuan hidupku lantas mengapa aku hidup. Tidakkah ada orang yang mau memahami apa keiinginanku? Tapi apa sebenarnya keiinginanku?

Lebih baik aku tidur daripada memikirkan hal yang menurutku rumit. Tapi belum sempat menutup mata aku mendengar suara orang tuaku yang bertengkar (lagi). Haahhh... akhir-akhir ini aku sering sekali menghela nafas mungkin karena sudah bosan dengan semua hal yang ku alami. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara ayah yang marah besar, sebenarnya ada masalah apa lagi ini.

Aku memilih keluar dari kamar dan ingin menghentikan pertengkaran ini, karena aku benar-benar sudah muak mendengar semua pertengkaran mereka. Di sana aku bisa melihat wajah ayah yang memerah karena menahan amarah sedangkan ibu hanya duduk diam di sofa dan memilih menundukkan kepala.

"DIAMMM !" Aku berteriak menghentikan pertengkaran mereka.

"Tidak bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar, aku benar-benar sudah muak melihat kalian yang setiap harinya bertengkar tanpa ada alasan yang jelas."

"Aku benar-benar muak, jadi tolong hentikan... hiks... a-aku..."

Aku mulai terisak dan tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-kataku. Orang tuaku langsung diam dan melihatku dengan pandangan sendu. Sungguh aku membenci pandangannya itu, seolah mereka memandangku karena merasa kasihan. Aku menghapus air mataku dengan kasar dan memilih berlari menuju kamar, mengabaikan panggilan mereka.

.

.

 **Brakk...**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku membanting pintu kamar dan langsung menenggelamkan wajahku di atas bantal. Aku menangis histeris, saat ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan semua emosiku. Aku butuh teman untuk mendengar semua keluh kesahku. Aku meraih ponsel dan ingin menghubungi Naruto tapi aku urungkan karena takut mengganggunya lagipula ini sudah terlalu larut.

Memilih meletakkannya kembali dan mencoba untuk bersikap tenang, tapi itu sangat sulit kulakukan. Aku benar-benar kalah dengan emosiku ini.

.

.

 _ **Tok... tok... tok... Cklek...**_

.

Aku mendengar suara pintu kamarku yang diketuk dari luar setelah itu terdengar langkah kaki yang mulai mendekat. Aku merasa ada seseorang yang duduk di samping ranjangku dan mengelus rambutku.

"Hinata, kami ingin berbicara."

Itu suara ayahku, aku yakin mereka pasti akan membahas soal yang tadi. Aku mengabaikan keberadaan mereka dan masih setia menenggelamkan wajahku di atas bantal. Terdengar ayah yang sedang menghela nafas karena melihat tingkahku ini.

"Ayah dan Ibu memutuskan untuk bercerai."

.

.

 _Deg..._

.

.

.

Aku langsung bangkit duduk dan melihat ke arah mereka, memastikan apakah mereka bersungguh-sungguh untuk mengambil keputusan tersebut. Tapi aku bisa melihat jika keputusan mereka sudah bulat.

"Mengapa?" Ucapku lirih dengan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti. Air mata sialan... kenapa kau terus datang tidak bisakah kau berhenti.

"Ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik untuk kita semua, kau akan tinggal bersama ibumu. Tapi tak perlu khawatir, ayah akan sering berkunjung ke rumah ini. Hubungan kita masih terjalin baik. Hanya saja mungkin ayah tidak bisa berada di sampingmu. Maaf jika selama ini kami tidak memberi perhatian padamu, tapi asal kau tahu kami sangat-sangat menyayangimu."

Aku hanya diam mematung mendengar semua penjelasan ayah, menatap mereka dengan pandangan kosong. Karena tidak ada respon dariku, Ibu memelukku dan menangis histeris di pelukanku, apakah ia merasa bersalah padaku.

.

.

 **٭٭٭٭٭**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu orang tuaku telah resmi bercerai dan beberapa hari ini aku juga mengurung diri di kamar tidak keluar rumah bahkan aku memilih membolos kuliah. Aku membolos 'pun tidak akan ada yang mencari atau khawatir dengan keadaanku. Ya... walaupun ada satu orang yang selalu menggangguku, siapa lagi kalau bukan pemuda blonde dengan tiga garis di kedua pipinya.

Setiap hari ponselku akan berbunyi, ah bukan... bahkan setiap satu jam sekali dia akan menghubungiku. Astaga dia benar-benar sangat peduli padaku. Setelah ini lebih baik aku menemuinya karena aku tahu sikap keras kepalanya itu hampir sama denganku jika tidak menemuinya mungkin ia akan terus menggangguku. Membayangkan hal itu membuatku merasa ngeri.

.

.

Kami biasa janjian di taman kota dekat rumahku, sepertinya aku telat datang atau dia yang datang lebih awal? Ah.. sudahlah itu hal yang tidak penting. Aku datang menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Dia tersentak dan menoleh ke arahku.

"Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?"

"Astaga Hinata... kau benar-benar mengejutkanku."

Aku ingin tertawa melihat tingkahnya itu, lihatlah wajah idiotnya yang sangat lucu.

"Emm... Hinata."

"Hm."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Mengapa kau tidak masuk kuliah? Kau juga tidak pernah membalas pesan-pesanku dan tak pernah manjawab telepon ku. Dan lihatlah wajah pucatmu itu apa kau sakit. Ayo jawab aku Hinata! Kenapa kau diam saja."

Astaga aku baru datang dan langsung dibanjiri seribu pertanyaan sebenarnya dia ini pria atau wanita, kenapa cerewet sekali.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu, jika dari tadi kau tidak berhenti mengoceh." Ujarku kesal

"Eh... Gomen, karena jujur beberapa hari ini aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu. Jadi, apakah kau mau bercerita mengapa beberapa hari ini kau sangat sulit dihubungi?"

"Haahhh... jika aku tak bercerita kau pasti akan terus menggangguku." Aku menggerutu kesal dan dia hanya terkekeh. Astaga... rasanya aku ingin memukul wajahnya yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Jadi, mulailah bercerita _Hime-sama_." Astaga panggilan apa itu, pipiku rasanya memanas. Dia benar- benar sangat pandai menggodaku. Sadarlah Hinata jangan sampai kau terayu oleh mulut manisnya itu, saat ini kau harus memasang wajah yang serius. Aku mulai mencari posisi duduk yang nyaman untuk mulai bercerita.

"Emmm... jadi begini mengapa aku tidak masuk kuliah dan tidak menjawab semua pesanmu karena keluargaku ada masalah."

"Masalah apa?"

Lihatlah dia benar-benar antusias ingin mengetahui masalahku, apakah aku harus menceritakannya?

"Orang tuaku resmi bercerai."

Terlihat ia hanya diam saja karena belum memahami ucapanku setelah sadar ia langsung berteriak

.

.

.

"APA?"

.

.

 **٭٭٭٭٭**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~To Be Continue~**

 **.**

 **.**

Holla ketemu lagi dengan saya adeknya abang Minho :*

Gimana nih pendapat kalian tentang fic ini ? Apakah ada yang suka ?

Kalo suka tolong Review ya!

Karena dengan Review kalian itulah yang nantinya akan menjadi semangatku untuk nulis chap berikutnya hehehehe :D

Dan untuk yang nunggu fic _**Orange Dusk**_ maaf aku belum bisa up :(

Tapi kalian gak usah khawatir secepatnya pasti akan up kok jadi harap sabar ini ujian hehehehe :D

.

Oh ya, Special thank's to : sanblum yang udah review dan juga untuk para reader yang udah follow dan favorite fic ini^^

.

Arigatou^^

.

 _ **SelMinho^^**_


	3. Sincere Smile

_Terkadang air mata lebih berharga dari senyuman_

 _Karena air mata menetes ketika hati tersentuh_

 _Sedangkan senyuman tak selalu dari hati_

 _Senyuman memang bisa menyembunyikan perasaan yang kita alami_

 _Tapi itu semua hanyalah topeng belaka_

 _Kita berpikir jika dengan senyuman semua masalah akan tertutup_

 _Semua itu salah karena manusia diciptakan untuk berbagi_

 _Entah itu berbagi kebahagiaan maupun kesedihan_

 _Jika kita bisa melakukan itu maka kau tidak akan merasa sendiri_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Look at Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fanfiction Naruto & Hinata**

 **Story of SelMinho**

 **Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s) dan masih banyak kekurangan yang lain.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R &R**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku terkejut saat mendengar jika orang tua Hinata resmi bercerai, aku sangat tidak menduga jika hal itu akan terjadi. Memang aku sudah sering mendengar Hinata bercerita tentang masalah keluarganya yang sering bertengkar. Tapi jujur saja itu tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa terkejutku.

Aku tahu Hinata adalah perempuan yang kuat karena ia mampu memendam semua perasaannya seorang diri, tapi bolehkah aku berharap untuk mendampinginya. Aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang bisa memahaminya walau aku tahu jika ia hanya memandangku sebagai temannya tidak lebih.

Dan ketika aku melihat ia menangis aku merasa senang bercampur sedih. Senang karena ia mau menumpahkan sedikit perasaannya padaku dan sedih karena aku tidak pernah melihat dia serapuh ini. Masalah yang ia alami pasti sangatlah berat.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"..."

Haahh... aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Jika terus-menerus diam bagaimana aku tahu letak masalahnya. Aku sangat ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi, alasan mengapa kedua orang tuanya bercerai dan masih banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan.

Setelah 5 menit yang lalu ia baru berhenti menangis, aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang kacau. Hinata hanya melihat ke depan dengan pandangan kosong dan pikiran yang entah kemana. Dan aku hanya bisa memeluknya kebiasaan yang sering kulakukan untuk menenangkannya.

Setelah merasa cukup tenang Hinata mulai mengurai pelukanku tapi tatapannya masih fokus ke arah depan. Kami berdua memilih diam, aku juga bingung harus berkata apa lagi. Karena dari tadi aku bertanya ia tak pernah menjawab.

"Menurutmu arti hubungan itu apa?"

"Eh..."

Aku tersentak ketika tiba-tiba ia bertanya tentang arti sebuah hubungan. Jujur aku sendiri bingung harus mendefinisikan hal itu seperti apa, karena menurutku hubungan di dunia ini sangatlah banyak. Hubungan antara orang tua dan anak, hubungan antara suami dan istri, hubungan antara keluarga, hubungan antar teman dan hubungan antar kekasih. Yang menjadi pertanyaan, yang dimaksud Hinata itu hubungan yang seperti apa.

"Ehem... begini jika kau bertanya makna dari hubungan itu sendiri aku tidak bisa mendefinisikan secara menyeluruh, tapi menurut pandanganku hubungan adalah suatu hal yang mempersatukan perebedaan menjadi satu tujuan yang sama. Entah itu perbedaan pendapat, karakter maupun visi dan misi. Adanya sebuah hubungan karena untuk melengkapi satu sama lain, bukan untuk mencari kesempurnaan satu sama lain. Meskipun itu hubungan antar keluarga maupun hubungan dengan orang lain. Untuk itu manusia diciptakan untuk saling berhubungan satu sama lain. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?"

"..."

 _Argghhh..._ rasanya aku ingin berteriak dan terjun dari gedung lantai 20. Percuma aku bicara banyak tapi justru ia hanya diam tak merespon semua ucapanku. Apa ia menganggap jika aku ini patung. Ayolah! Aku benar-benar frustasi melihat tingkahmu itu Hinata, tidak kah kau sadar jika pria di sampingmu ini butuh responmu. Hah... aku hanya bisa mengacak rambutku frustasi.

.

.

 **٭٭٭٭٭**

 **.**

 **.**

Kami masih bertahan untuk saling diam, entah siapa yang akan menang karena tidak ada yang ingin mengalah. Karena jujur saja sikap keras kepalaku memang susah untuk dihilangkan begitupun perempuan di sampingku ini. Dasar kepala batu! Aku hanya diam menunduk putus asa, bayangkan saja jika dari tadi kau bicara panjang lebar tapi rekan bicaramu justru tak memberi respon. Jika seperti ini terus, lama-lama aku bisa gila karena stres.

"Naruto."

"Hm." Aku hanya bergumam malas dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk.

"Arti pernikahan itu apa?"

 _'Ehhh... pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kenapa ia menanyakan pernikahan padaku? Apa Hinata berniat menyindirku karena belum menikah. Eh.. tunggu dulu! Tapi umurku kan baru 20 tahun jadi masih lama.'_ Batinku heran

"Hinata kau kan tahu jika aku ini masih lajang. Jadi kenapa kau menanyakan hal yang belum pernah aku alami. Cobalah bertanya dengan hal yang masuk akal!" Aku mulai menggerutu dengan semua pertanyaannya. Ia langsung menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan sengit. Astaga seharusnya yang merasa kesal itu aku, kenapa dia malah menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu.

 _Glek..._ Aku hanya bisa menelan ludahku gugup. Ya ampun lihatlah matanya yang menatap tajam ke arahku dan juga warnanya yang sangat merah, mungkin karena efek setelah menangis tadi, tapi aku bersumpah jika itu sangatlah menyeramkan.

"Jawab saja apa susahnya sih!" Lihatkan dia semakin kesal.

"Ba-baiklah, begini pernikahan itu adalah hal sakral yang dilakukan untuk menyatukan dua hati yang berbeda dengan tujuan saling melengkapi dan juga meraih kebahagiaan bersama, saling mencintai dengan membangun sebuah visi dan misi yang sama sebagai pondasi yang kuat."

"Jika memang seperti itu lantas mengapa harus ada pernikahan jika pada akhirnya harus berpisah."

Oke sekarang aku merutuki semua ucapanku karena merasa mengguruinya. Lidahku rasanya kelu untuk mengucapkan satu patah kata pun. Ayo berpikir Naruto! Jangan sampai ia salah mengartikan semua ucapanmu tadi.

"Begini Hinata kau pasti pernah dengar istilah _'Jika ada pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan'._ Memang tidak semua pernikahan harus berjalan dengan lancar ada kalanya masalah akan datang menghampiri. Entah itu masalah kecil maupun masalah besar. Tergantung masing-masing ingin menyikapinya seperti apa. Jika mereka memilih berpisah itu bukan karena sudah tak saling mencintai mungkin itu pilihan yang terbaik untuk tak saling menyakiti satu sama lain."

Aku bisa melihat pandangannya berubah menjadi sendu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Oh astaga... apa aku salah bicara?

"Hi-hinata jangan menangis!" Aku gelagapan saat air matanya turun semakin deras. Ya ampun aku benar-benar bingung sekarang. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Oh iya dengan pelukan aku yakin ia bisa tenang. Tapi apa yang terjadi, Hinata malah berontak dalam dekapanku. Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku tapi dia tetap meronta.

"Le-lepaskan aku Naruto... hiks... pergilah aku ingin sendiri!"

"Hinata kau bisa menceritakan semua masalahmu padaku, aku di sini bersamamu. Jadi-"

"Cukup Naruto! Aku bilang aku ingin SENDIRI... Hiks... Lihatlah aku! Apa salahku? Mengapa semua masalah selalu menghampiriku. Aku hanya ingin hidup tenang... Hiks..."

Aku hanya diam setelah ia berteriak padaku. Mungkin saat ini ia benar-benar terbawa emosi. Kau hanya cukup diam Naruto dan biarkan ia tenang.

"Dengarkan aku Hinata! Aku selalu melihatmu."

 _'Hanya saja kau tak pernah sadar jika aku selalu melihatmu.'_ Lanjutku dalam hati.

"Kau pernah mengatakan padaku jika manusia bisa saling memahami tapi semua itu salah, bahkan kau tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku selama ini."

.

.

 _Jleb..._

 _._

 _._

 _'Tahukah kau Hinata jika semua ucapanmu itu bagaikan sebilah pedang yang menusuk jantungku. Kenapa kau mengatakan itu? Aku selalu berusaha memahamimu? Aku selalu berusaha untuk membuatmu nyaman di sampingku tapi kau selalu menutup rapat semua masalah yang kau alami.'_

"Aku memang tak tahu apa yang kau rasakan saat ini. Untuk itu biarkan aku mengertimu, aku ingin menjadi sandaranmu, tempatmu mengeluh, dan tempat untukmu pulang."

Aku menangkup pipinya yang masih dibanjiri air mata dengan tangan kananku. Menatap lurus mata yang selalu teduh bagaikan rembulan itu kini berubah menjadi tatapan sendu. Apakah begitu berat beban yang kau pikul selama ini Hinata?

Aku tersentak ketika tiba-tiba ia menangkup tanganku yang berada dipipinya itu, yang membuatku terkejut bukan karena hal tersebut. Yang membuatku terkejut adalah ketika ia memberi senyuman yang membuatku benci melihatnya.

Dia tersenyum seolah semuanya baik-baik saja? Astaga kenapa harga dirinya tinggi sekali sampai harus memasang senyuman yang membuatku muak. Rahangku mulai mengeras hingga gigiku saling bergemelutuk dan tangan kiriku mulai terkepal erat. Aku langsung menarik tangan kananku secara kasar dan menatapnya tajam.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengurangi harga dirimu yang tinggi itu Hinata. Kau selalu beranggapan jika semua akan baik-baik saja jika kau memendamnya sendiri. Tidakkah kau lihat jika aku bersedia menjadi sandaranmu. Bahkan aku lebih suka melihat wajah datarmu yang seperti biasanya daripada melihat senyumanmu yang memuakkan itu."

Setelah mengatakan itu aku langsung berdiri hendak pergi tapi Hinata langsung mencekal lenganku. Aku bisa melihat tatapannya yang sendu, apakah sekarang kau sadar Hinata jika dengan senyuman seperti itu tidak akan bisa menutupi masalahmu itu dariku.

"Menangislah! Jika kau tak mau bercerita cukup keluarkan bebanmu melalui air mata. Percayalah semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku selalu ada di sampingmu."

Tangisannya semakin keras dan pelukannya semakin mengerat. Aku pun melakukan hal yang sama, mengeratkan pelukanku dan juga membisikkan kata-kata penenang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **٭٭٭٭٭**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hinata Hyuga kau selalu berhasil menyita atensiku. Perempuan rapuh yang berlagak kuat dan menyimpan kesedihan itu dengan memasang wajah datar. Cih! bahkan aku tahu jika itu semua hanya topeng belaka._

 _Aku sudah lama mengenalmu dan aku tahu bagaimana sikapmu._ _Kau masih bisa tersenyum meski hatimu menangis. Senyuman yang seolah-olah tulus dari hati, tapi aku bisa melihat jika senyuman itu hanyalah semu. Aku tahu kau yang selalu menyembunyikan kesedihan itu sendiri. Menyimpan luka yang tak mungkin orang lain mengerti. Selalu menutup diri agar tak merasa dikasihani karena kau sangat benci jika dipandang lemah._

 _Untuk itu aku selalu membuka diri agar kau mau berbagi. Berbagi masalah maupun kesedihan yang kau alami selama ini. Aku siap menjadi tempat sandaranmu. Menopangmu ketika kau berada dititik terendah. Dan aku sudah bertekad akan mengembalikan senyumanmu kembali. Senyuman tulus yang tak pernah kau tampakkan lagi. Kau pantas hidup bahagia Hinata. Dan aku adalah orang yang akan membuatmu bahagia._ _Itulah janjiku, janji dari seseorang yang telah jatuh hati padamu. Namikaze Naruto._

 _._

 _._

 **٭٭٭٭٭**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~To Be Continue~**

 **.**

 **.**

Huweeee gomen baru up, dan juga maaf kalo gk puas dengan chap ini.

Jujur aja aku udah baca berulang kali chap ini tapi entah kenapa feelnya gak dapet. Mau diperbarui tapi idenya buntu, jadi maaf cuma bisa buat cerita kayak gini.

Gomen kalo mengecewakan *bungkukbungkuk

Do'akan semoga chap depan idenya bisa berkembang dan juga bisa lebih baik lagi ^^

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak!

Arigatou^^

 _ **SelMinho^^**_


End file.
